killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ploxis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vektapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Helghan Empire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 18:10, December 9, 2009 dude why you remove my photo ? Hi I am Imperial Dark Jedi why did you remove my edit i respect your opinion but if someone is believes in militarism doesn't mean that he is a fascist in the article theres no reference about fascism the helgast are fascist with there own ideology and they are brutal because of what the isa did to the whats your opinion about that anser me on my talk page JabezWarrior33 (talk) 19:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, this is JabezWarrior3. I was wondering, what edits did you make to the Killzone: Mercenary page? I am helping to edit the page too, and I was wondering if we can work together. Yesterday, I wrote a summary of the ISA/Helghast conflict on the ISA page. Why did you delete it? Yesterday, I wrote a summary of the ISA/Helghast conflict on the ISA page. Why did you delete it?Pepper527 (talk) 22:36, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool avatar man. Just wanted to say that. Fortu (talk) 08:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin request I thought over your request, and I have come to the conclusion that you are deserving of these rights that I have given you. You are now an admin, and a representative of this wiki. I was thinking about giving you temporary rights, but I have decided you will permanently have them unless something major happens. On that note, do your best and that will be enough for me. Congrats bro, you earned them. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 21:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Bans/Blocks While I do want this wiki to have high standards, and such, I think it unreasonable to ban a vandal for years at a time. Normally 3 days to 2 weeks is fine, but not years. I see no need to be that harsh, unless they are repeat offenders. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, this is exactly the idea I wanted to enforce. We have a 3 strike rule at the Fallout Wiki, which is the main wiki I edit on, and it works very nicely and effective. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:50, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I have to say you are doing a great job of maintaining this wiki while I am busy with school.Derekproxy (talk) 02:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey umm no problem i just started editing since i see some fasle info and stuff that doesnt even exist. Like the plot in the Kz shadow fall section its totally made up Generalghost89 (talk) 05:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Delete this page. Someone has made a new Scholar Visari pageFortu (talk) 00:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. another admin did it.Fortu (talk) 03:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The Russians are coming Hi. i'm making Russian Killzone wiki, but for that I need to be an administrator, can you make me Administrator in Russian section?